pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM061: A Mission of Ultra Urgency!
is the 61th episode of the Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon series. It is unknown which dub season it will be in. Synopsis Ultra Beasts have appeared on the island. On Lusamine's orders, Ash and the others set off as "Ultra Guardians" to capture them and send them back to the world they came from. Episode Plot A purplish being emerges from an Ultra Wormhole, to a forest. It floats around a bit, pleased with the surroundings. Elsewhere, the crew is about to film Lucky and his Smeargle for the TV series. When the scene starts, Laki makes a pose to accuse someone they did a crime, since they were the one to have Oricorio misuse Teeter Dance. Behind him, a Ultra Wormhole appears, from which a red, muscular creature appears. The crew gazes at this creature, who is alerted of its surroundings and flies away. At Pokémon School, Kukui shows the difference between Alola and red Vulpix, remarking that the environment can have an effect on their differences.He thinks this can be applied to humans, too. Suddenly, Komala continuously rings the bell, surprising the heroes about it. Samson walks into the class, addressing the heroes as Ultra Guardians, for there is an emergency. Kukui believes Lusamine contacted Samson, who reports an Ultra Beast was spotted, and it is up to the Ultra Guardians to act. Kukui lifts the blackboard and slams his hand onto the panel, opening a secret passage. Samson explains the Pokémon School and Aether Foundation worked together on these changes, surprising Sophocles when did they do that. The Ultra Guardians set their position, including their Pokémon, and go down, amusing some and terrifying others. Lillie believes her mother would love this contraption, thinking it is childish. As they go down, everyone receives their new equipment, armored with outfits, while their Pokémon receive badges to wear. Once down, the group is greeted by Clefable, who points at the screen. Lusamine greets the group with Burnet and Wicke, explaining Clefable is with the group as an Ultra Guardian. She shows a footage of Lucky's TV series filming, making Rotom cosplay as Lucky. Burnet reminds them to look at the background, where the muscly being emerges out - an Ultra Beast. They show footage where the Ultra Beast, named Buzzwole, is attacking a number of Pokémon, making the group remark its (cool) strength. Rotom asks for the data from Aether Foundation about Buzzwole. Lusamine permits it, while Clefable presses a button to reveal a pad, which Rotom touches. Rotom adds the data, showing Buzzwole is a Pokémon, with Burnet adding they had Ultra Beasts classified as Pokémon. Wicke explains Buzzwole apparently emerged by accident, from an Ultra Wormhole, and believe it is behaving because it is confused about its unknown environment. Lusamine counts on the Ultra Guardians to bring peace by catching that Pokémon, as they intend on catching the Pokémon before letting it loose back into its homeworld. Clefable brings a box of Beast Balls, which Wicke describes as Poké Balls, designed to exclusively catch an Ultra Beast. As Wicke warns them the Ultra Beast is quite powerful, Clefable brings the group a box of Full Restores, Max Potions, Pecha and Sitrus Berries. Lusamine trusts the Ultra Guardians, since they did face off against Nihilego, while Wicke asks them to contact them is something goes wrong. Lusamine dispatches the Ultra Guardians, asking them to respond with "Ult-roger", which embarrasses Lillie a bit. The Ultra Guardians respond with "Ult-roger", and are taken up. Ash chooses Garchomp, Sophocles picks Metang, Mallow goes on Flygon, Lana comes on Dragonair, Lillie takes Altaria and Kiawe his Charizard as the Poké Ride transportation. The river close to the Pokémon School opens, as the Ultra Guardians are launched in air with their Ride Pokémon. Lana and Lillie enjoy the view of the sky, while Ash believes they look cool right now. Buzzwole lands near a lake, where it flexes its muscles, enjoying its appearance by looking into the reflection of the surface. Suddenly, a Bewear appears behind Buzzwole, and the two grasp each other. Meowth and Wobbuffet harvest berries, while the former wonders where Bewear went to. The two look around, and do not see James nor Jessie, either. Meowth and Wobbuffet find Bewear and Buzzwole fighting, and wonders who is the latter with the large stinger. He notes Buzzwole's strength, but he can't make out what it is saying. Jessie and James come to Meowth, having harvested the berries. Meowth tries to shush them, but Bewear notices the two have arrived. Bewear grabs Team Rocket away, but Meowth believes this is for the best, since they do not know what that red thing is. Meanwhile, the purple Ultra Beast floats around, and looks up to the sky, where the Ultra Guardians are flying. Ash receives a report, as Lusamine explains Buzzwole is currently fighting a Snorlax, and orders them to fly to Mahalo Trail. The Ultra Guardians acknowledge this, and Rotom leads them to that place. The group finds Buzzwole draining Snorlax's energy, so they descend down. While Ash chases after Buzzwole, the rest of the team tends to Snorlax. Lillie sprays the latter with Full Restore, while Lana and Mallow feed it with berries to heal it. Buzzwole stops, and Ash and Pikachu witness it flexing its muscles, much to their dismay. Ash notes Buzzwole is an interesting Pokémon, but Rotom reminds Ash not to get distracted. Ash plans on catching Buzzwole, and has Pikachu start the battle with Quick Attack. Buzzwole evades the attack, and bashes Pikachu away, to a tree. Pikachu falls down, and is quickly punched into the air by Buzzwole. The purple floating Pokémon watches Pikachu flying in mid-air, only to descend down for an attack. The floating Pokémon smiles, while Pikachu falls down. Buzzwole attempts to grasp Pikachu, who uses Quick Attack to avoid. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Buzzwole, which attracts the purplish Pokémon. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, but Buzzwole outspeeds Pikachu and bashes him away. Kiawe comes to support Ash, but Buzzwole immediately comes to Kiawe. Kiawe is startled, while Buzzwole examines him a bit, and flexes its muscles. Kiawe also flexes his muscles and makes poses, which Buzzwole copies. Ash notes this is fun, and flexes his muscles, along with Pikachu, too. The rest of the team is unamused by this muscle flexing. Mallow reminds Ash and Kiawe when will they stop goofing around, as Sophocles reminds this is a perfect opportunity. Rotom reminds Ash about the Beast Ball, who throws that item. The group notices Buzzwole went easily inside that Ball. Pikachu goes to them, but is intercepted by the purple Pokémon, who plays around and smiles. The Pokémon leaves, surprising Pikachu about that behavior. The Beast Ball stops moving, as everyone cheers they caught Buzzwole. At Melemele Meadow, the Ultra Guardians are with Kukui, Lusamine, Burnet and Wicke. Kukui reads the energy signs from his device, while Burnet prepares her machine to open the Ultra Wormhole, since this is the place one was opened. Burnet opens the Ultra Wormhole, while Ash sends Buzzwole, whom Kukui remarks it has an impact. Before departing, Buzzwole looks at the Ultra Guardians, who flex their muscles. Buzzwole does that, too, before departing through the Ultra Wormhole. Kiawe finds it a bit sad Buzzwole is gone, while Ash notes Buzzwole was nevertheless an interesting guy. Lusamine approaches the Ultra Guardians, commending them for the success of their first mission, who cheer with "Ult-roger!" Pikachu looks into the bushes, and believes it is that purple Pokémon. However, Pikachu quickly dashes out, being chased by Ariados, while the purple Pokémon laughs, looking this from the shadows. Debuts Item *Beast Ball *Full Restore *Max Potion Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Buzzwole (JP) *The Ultra Guardian uniforms that Ash and the others wore is similar to the Sentai uniform worn by the characters in various Sentai series but not wearing their Sentai helmets. **The suit up is also similar to G Gundam's Combat Suit, and the uniforms have similar suits design as Timeranger's pre-Ranger form Chrono Change suit. *As the gang’s Pokémon were transforming into Ultra Guardians, the females were given ribbons while the males were given pendants. Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon